Te propongo un trato
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Smaug está cansado y quiere experimentar lo que es la vida sencilla que llevan los hobbits, por eso, le propone algo a Bilbo Baggins, algo que no puede dejar de aceptar.


**TE PROPONGO UN TRATO**

_Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked._

_Beta: Vnik Lord_

* * *

Los ojos del dragón lo miraban y sabía que iba a aceptar su propuesta, era imposible para él decir no, pesé a que era lo más estúpido que le habían dicho en toda la vida. Pero simplemente era tan emocionante la posibilidad que negarse no estaba entre las opciones. Así que dijo que sí, por supuesto, y el dragón sonrió estirando sus labios delgados y escamosos, el brillo dorado de sus pupilas aumentó y de repente, no es más una gran mole ancestral que sobrevive destrozando reinos y acumulando tesoros. Ahora es un ser humanoide, de la estatura de un elfo, con largas garras en manos y pies, y una serie de cuernos que disminuían de tamaño desde su frente y por toda la línea del cabello.

El ser lo miraba con la misma intensidad que lo había hecho el dragón. El ser era el dragón en otra forma, por esa razón, tenía la capacidad de cumplir lo que había ofrecido, ahora no lo dudaba. Así que cuando lo tocó con sus dedos fríos se estremeció, aquello le gustaba tanto como lo asustaba y era difícil controlar el impulso de salir corriendo y alejarse sin mirar atrás.

No lo hizo, se quedó parado en medio de aquella inmensa sala del tesoro de Erebor, sobre una cantidad de monedas y joyas imposible de contabilizar; con la Arkenstone guardada en el bolsillo, siendo inspeccionado por aquel ser que comenzó a tocar con más insistencia su cuerpo. Se vio tendido sobre las monedas tan repentinamente que no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar un grito ahogado. Los largos dedos del dragón se deslizaron bajo sus ropas, arrancándola sin ningún tipo de sutileza.

Soltó un gemido cuando las manos rasposas del ser lo acariciaron, tocaron su pecho y pincharon sus pezones; al verlo arquearse sin control repitió la acción, pareciera que le gusta sentirlo y experimentar con sus reacciones. Al tocar su abdomen y los gemidos se vuelven casi incontrolables. Aquello le gustaba, es lo más excitante que le ha sucedido en su vida, y aunque al principio sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado, ahora sólo podía pensar en el dragón humanizado con ojos dorados y aliento caliente.

Su lengua recorría su cuello y el pensamiento de que primero debió de preguntar cómo se lograría el cambio que le había propuesto fue rápidamente reemplazado por la certeza de que le hiciera lo que le hiciera, sería bien recibido. Por eso cuando esa misma lengua recorrió sus labios y se abrió paso dentro de su boca, se dejó hacer lo que fuera, porque cada cosa que le hacía lo convertía en una masa de placer que rogaba por más.

Los dedos del dragón lo liberaron de sus pantalones y en cuestión de segundos esas manos consiguieron que sus piernas se abrieran y quedara expuesto ante él. Lo tocó con mucho cuidado, evitando que las garras lo lastimaran. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, los gemidos y las suplicas por más llenaban todo el lugar; quería sentirlo adentro, aunque nunca antes había pasado por algo así, sabía que lo necesitaba.

Usó su lengua más larga que la de cualquier elfo, humano o hobbit, para abrirlo; su saliva parecía quemar pero era espesa y servía muy bien para dejarlo lubricado. Después introdujo esos dedos terribles, debió sentir miedo de que lo lastimara; pero no, resultó ser muy cuidadoso y cuando una de las uñas rozaba cierto lugar dentro de él, sus gritos fueron tan estruendosos que pensó que no había una sensación más placentera que aquello.

Claro, estaba equivocado.

No tenía punto de comparación, simplemente era obvio para él que la "hombría" del dragón era enorme, lo hacía sentir tan lleno que pensó que lo iba a desgarrar, pero sus músculos parecieron adaptarse a la perfección y al poco tiempo entraba y salía de él con tal fuerza que estaba seguro que no podría ponerse de pie al terminar. Cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo todo cambió, su cuerpo no era más su cuerpo y perdió la consciencia.

* * *

El hobbit regresó al lado de los enanos y lo primero que hizo fue entregarle la Arkenstone a Thorin Oakenshield, el dragón había salido destrozando la puerta principal de Erebor durante el amanecer y se alejó volando con dirección al norte.

-Bilbo –el enano lo tomó de la muñeca derecha, intentaba retenerlo, porque había querido dar media vuelta y alejarse de ese grupo de apestosos.- Smaug se ha ido y me entregas el símbolo de mi derecho al trono, y ¿quieres irte así nada más?

-No hay otra cosa qué hacer –responde el hobbit e intenta zafarse del agarre del enano, no es sencillo, en aquel cuerpo no tiene la fuerza necesaria para lograrlo y eso lo hace enojar.- He de regresar a mi hogar ahora.

-Bilbo –la voz de Thorin Oakenshield tiene un poco de súplica en ella, ahora no sólo lo agarra de la muñeca sino que lo ha rodeado con sus brazos y ha logrado depositar una serie de besos en su cuello.

-Nooo –gime sin quererlo, el cuerpo del hobbit responde al toque del enano y eso es odioso; no quiere estar en una situación así, no era parte del plan al sugerirle el cambio al pequeño. Estaba cansado de ser un dragón, lo había sido ya demasiado tiempo, la gente no suele conocer este tipo de cosas, pero él fue un elfo alguna vez, uno que fue tentado con el poder y la magnificencia de un ser milenario. No le importaba si después de algún tiempo el cuerpo del hobbit fuera a morir, era más que suficiente el tiempo que había tenido de vida, no necesitaba más.

-Bilbo –repite de nuevo el enano mientras lo acaricia sobre la ropa, sus dedos gruesos lo estimulan más de lo que confesaría nunca y por más que intentó mantenerse tranquilo, después de unos minutos suplicaba ya porque el enano lo penetrara con toda su fuerza.

Nunca jamás confesaría que eso fue disfrutable. Odiaba a los enanos desde que era un elfo y el ser un dragón no ayudó en nada con el sentimiento. Eran deliciosos, sazonados con su propio miedo y carbonizados por su aliento de fuego, pero nada más. Hasta que Thorin Oakenshield lo hizo gemir y gritar de placer y los enanos no parecían tan malos ni desagradables.

* * *

Lo siguiente fue igual de horrible. Tuvo que atravesar Mirkwood. Siendo solamente un hobbit con un pony robado, tenía que tomar los caminos que se pudiera transitar de mejor manera, por lo que terminó pasando por las mismas estancias de Thranduil, el Rey Elfo. Lo recibió casi como un héroe, el pequeño ser que había logrado deshacerse del dragón sin derramar una gota de sangre, era alguien a quien alabar.

Thranduil lo tentó con comida deliciosa y su cuerpo lo traicionó de nuevo, su estómago rugió con interés cuando los platos preparados en especial para él, desfilaron frente a sus narices. El vino también fue una manera de atraparlo, bebió más del que debía y todo porque olía como a frutas frescas. Terminó entre los brazos del elfo sin poder decir absolutamente nada, gimiendo con cada beso y odiando cada segundo.

Claro, eso diría si alguien preguntaba, que odió la manera en que los largos brazos del elfo lo rodearon y como su boca de aliento dulce dejó marcas rojas y moradas en su cuello y en su pecho. Diría que era horrible que un ser casi tan viejo como él tomara su erección en su boca y consiguiera llevarlo a un punto donde lo único que le importaba era tener una vez más la sensación de ser llenado por completo, como sucedió con Thorin Oakenshield.

Deseaba tanto compararlo con Thranduil.

El elfo no lo llenó de la misma manera, pero su longitud era impresionante; lo puso a gritar y suplicar en cosa de segundos, era adictivo, a tal grado, que su orgasmo lo sorprendió en intensidad. Aun así, huyó cuando a mitad de la noche, el elfo roncaba suavemente a su lado. Siguió por el camino sin desviarse hasta que logró salir del bosque sin que ningún elfo lo molestara, ni ninguna araña, por fortuna.

Todo se volvió extremadamente ridículo cuando se encontró la casa de Beorn y el cambiante lo sentó en su regazo y le dijo que no era bueno que viajara tan solo.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Bilbo no había sido la mejor opción para hacer el cambio, si es que algún día llegaba a La Comarca, juraba que se encerraría en el lugar y no saldría hasta que fuera tan viejo que nadie pudiera reconocerlo. Suspiró cuando su cuerpo comenzó de nuevo a traicionarlo y las caricias de Beorn comenzaron a parecerle excitantes.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó con tanta prisa que acabó en el suelo, confundido y para su vergüenza, muy excitado. Se había quedado dormido en la sala, estaba revisando varias muestras al microscopio cuando John llegó con un paquete, dijo muy emocionado que estaba esperando que saliera a la venta la última película para poder hacer un maratón con las tres y sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, comenzó a verlas acompañado de un gran tazón de palomitas.

Había terminado por prestarle atención a la pantalla, aunque la historia era más bien ridícula, enanos, elfos, hobbits y dragones; esas cosas no tenían mucho sentido para él. Aunque debía aceptar que había encontrado cierta armonía en el enano principal y en el elfo alto, pero sobretodo, el hobbit, ese que era el protagonista, se le hacía sumamente adorable. Muy parecido a John, debía aceptarlo, aunque obviamente John era mucho más atractivo.

Para cuando terminó la segunda película estaba ya en el sillón al lado de John, quien comentaba cada cambio en la historia que la hacía diferente al libro. Terminaron de verla y durante la conversación posterior debió haberse adormecido; John lo dejó donde estaba, cubriéndolo sólo con una manta para evitar que pasara frío.

Era así como tuvo aquel sueño extraño, donde él era el dragón y por alguna razón aberrante cambiaba de cuerpo con el hobbit. No, en definitiva eso había sido la experiencia onírica más extraña que había tenido y no quería repetirla por nada del mundo, aunque pensándolo fríamente, podría experimentar algo.

Entró al cuarto de John de puntitas, evitando hacer cualquier tipo de ruido, se subió a la cama y reptó hasta que su cuerpo quedó cubriendo el de su compañero dormido, susurró entonces en su oído: _I am fire, I am death._

El gemido que obtuvo como respuesta fue lo que consideró como un experimento exitoso.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Lo sé, fue una locura pero esas cosas se me ocurren a media noche.**_

**_¿Comentarios?_**

**_Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook._**


End file.
